Put a little love on me
by EAUchiha
Summary: ¿Acaso su amor será lo suficientemente fuerte para convencerla que no cometa un error en San Valentín?


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido algo atrasado para San Valentín pero sé que aún no es tarde para compartirlo. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Put a little love on me.**

Hablar de decepciones amorosas es un tema muy conocido por ella, desde la tierna adolescencia Sakura ha tenido la desgracia de fijar sus ojos en el hombre equivocado. Pero como una romántica empedernida que ella es, siempre vuelve a creer en que el amor existe, aunque al final siempre termina en lo mismo. Decepción y lágrimas.

El comienzo idílico de sus fracasos amorosos comenzó a la tierna edad de diecisiete años, cuando entendió que, por más que se esforzara, su mejor amigo, Sasuke, no se iba a fijar en ella. Después de ver como Sasuke rechazaba vilmente a cada mujer que se atrevía a siquiera respirar cerca de él, ella llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo era gay.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la universidad, entendió que había un mundo de posibilidades con los hombres y mostró interés en los hombre mayores, pues comprendió que los hombres de su edad siguen teniendo mentalidad de niño; o eso le hizo entender su compañera de clases, Ino, cuando la instó a tener un romance prohibido con un profesor de la universidad, Hatake Kakashi.

Por razones que aún no logra entender, Sasuke odia a Ino desde que se conocieron, él alega que la rubia es una mala influencia y ella una idiota ingenua que se deja llevar.

Ino también le dijo que el sexo con hombres mayores es mucho mejor, son más experimentados y saben donde tocar para hacerlas tocar el cielo; en cambio los jóvenes, creen que con solo meterla es más que suficiente. Pero ella no ha logrado saber si eso es cierto porque nunca ha querido llegar al siguiente nivel por miedo de equivocarse como lo hizo su primera y única vez. Por eso sus relaciones con ellos siempre alcanzan un punto de quiebre y terminan en fracaso. Sus fracasos son debido a sus miedos irracionales de no querer fracasar.

Pero todo cambió cuando hace tres días fue a un bar con sus amigas y lo conoció a él, un hombre atractivo que le demostró que el amor existe y que con el amor nada en imposible, a tal punto que aceptó casarse con él, a pesar de acabarse de conocer. Jiraiya es el nombre de su prometido. Entre ambos llegaron a la conclusión que San Valentín es la fecha perfecta para su matrimonio.

¿Problemas? Ninguno desde su punto de vista, salvo el hecho que su futuro marido tiene cincuenta años, que es veinticinco años mayor que ella, incluso más viejo que su padre. Y que darles la noticia a sus familiares será complicado, sobre todo a Sasuke, él seguramente pegará el grito al cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No puede ser tan malo, yo lo amo y él me ama— la muchacha caminaba de un lado al otro, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablarle a sus familiares —La edad es solo un número, ¿verdad?

—Andando, preciosa, tu familia nos espera— Jiraiya se acercó a ella y tocó el timbre.

Sakura se alarmó por su acción y por inercia se escondió detrás de él. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, si no fuera porque ella es ardiente y encantadora, ya se hubiera largado de allí. Aunque él no la ama como quiere hacerla creer, pero necesita tenerla en su cama cuanto antes y sabe que, si no la amarra con un matrimonio, ella no va a aflojar. Eso lo entendió cuando evadió sus astutas manos toda la noche cuando se conocieron.

—Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?— una mujer rubia unos pocos años menor que él, abrió la puerta.

—Hola, mamá— Sakura salió de su escondite —Vinimos a visitarte— sonrió con nerviosismo —Él es mi nuevo novio, Jiraiya.

—Mucho gusto, señora Haruno— hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—El gusto es mío— sus ojos verdes se fijaron en su traviesa hija —Pasen adelante, esta es su casa. Al final del pasillo está mi esposo y unos amigos esperando por ustedes.

Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar a él primero, pero cuando su hija trató de pasar frente a ella, la sostuvo por el brazo. Miró la espalda del hombre hasta que se perdió en el pasillo y luego dirigió su mirada acusadora hacia la pelirrosa.

—Mamá, yo...

—_¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando ahora?!—_ chilló furiosa, sin levantar mucho la voz _—¡Ese hombre prácticamente te dobla la edad!_

—_De hecho me la dobla, literalmente—_ admitió en voz baja.

—No puedo creer que estés con un hombre que es incluso más viejo que tu padre y yo, ¡Este tipo podría ser tu padre!

—¡Pero no lo es!— debatió —Yo lo amo y quiero estar con él, no espero que lo entiendas todavía, pero sí quiero que aceptes que mi felicidad está con él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Él bien podría estarte manipulando para que estés con él y llevarte a la cama, eso es lo único que los hombres de esa edad buscan en las jovencitas tontas como tú.

—Él es diferente, mamá— trató de defenderlo —Incluso me propuso matrimonio.

—¿Y tú que le dijiste?— suspiró con pesadez.

—Le dije que sí, vinimos a anunciar lo de nuestra boda.

—¿Qué hay de Sasuke-kun?— interrogó seria.

—¿Qué pasa con él?— preguntó confundida.

—Nada, hija, nada— finalmente sonrió y aceptó la decisión de ella, aunque sabe que es un error.

**...**

Sasuke movía su pierna derecha con impaciencia y trataba de no mirar al tipo que había ingresado a la sala. De nuevo Sakura había traído a otro viejo verde, de nuevo ella iba a romperle el corazón, lo presentía.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— el viejo le habló con desdén.

—¿Me estás hablando? ¿A mí?— arqueó una ceja.

—¿Acaso hay otra persona además de ti y el señor Haruno?— preguntó con sarcasmo.

—La pregunta en realidad sería, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué hace un abuelito cómo tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en un geriátrico? Las personas viejas lo necesitan, yo puedo llevarte a uno muy bueno, soy doctor y puedo mover mis influencias para que te traten bien.

—Para su información, gozo de buena salud— respondió sonriente —Pero no me has respondido qué haces tú aquí y qué relación tienes con mi prometida.

El moreno apretó los puños con fuerza, sintió una furia creciente correr por sus venas, su respiración se volvió pesada, sentía que la falta de oxígeno haría su cerebro colapsar. De nuevo Sakura actuando por impulso y haciendo otra estupidez. Pero esta vez, estaba seguro que _el abuelito_ se estaba aprovechando de su buen corazón para engañarla.

—¿Vas a quedarte callado?— lo retó.

—No tengo nada más que decir porque no lo vales, que ella te diga lo qué soy yo para ella— en ese momento, Sakura ingresó en compañía de su madre —Felicidades por tu boda, Sakura. ¿Para eso me hiciste estar aquí hoy?

—Tú eres importante para mí, quería que estuvieras para saberlo antes que todos los demás— la mirada de decepción de Sasuke trajo un malestar en su pecho.

—Por curiosidad y no es que me importe realmente, ¿Cuándo es la dichosa boda?— interrogó con frialdad.

—El día de San Valentín.

—Hmp, típico— puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es muy pronto, hija, faltan tres semanas para esa fecha— replicó Mebuki.

—Será algo sencillo, no pensamos malgastar dinero que podría servirnos para nuestra casa— alegó.

—¿Hace cuánto se conocen?— intervino Kizashi.

—Nos conocimos en un bar hace tres días, pero fue amor a primera vista— relató con ilusión.

Kizashi sintió enojo y repugnancia, odiaba ver que su adorada unigénita iba a desperdiciar su juventud con ese vejestorio. Pero primero tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver si quería quedarse con ella.

—¡Tú no vas a quedarte con mi hija!— se levantó furioso y se plantó frente al hombre de cabello blanco.

—Papá, por favor...— Sakura trató de interponerse a defenderlo.

Sasuke decidió salir de allí y dejarla con su problema, no va a intervenir para ayudar, al menos que sea para matar a ese hombre, pero eso iría en contra de su moral como médico.

—Sasuke-kun, espera— la rubia fue tras él —¿Te irás así y ya? ¿No vas a luchar por ella?

—Estoy cansado, nada de lo que yo diga o haga va a hacerla cambiar de opinión, Sakura es muy terca— suspiró con cansancio —Tengo que alejarme de ella y arrancarla de mi corazón.

—O puedes acercarte a ella y convencerla que está equivocada, hazle saber que tú eres su mejor opción. Si la dejas sola, ella se sentirá perdida y se apresurará con todo. Por favor, no la dejes sola, ella te necesita más de lo que crees— suplicó desesperada —Y tú la necesitas a ella.

—Ella es una molestia, una idiota...— dijo enojado —Pero más idiota soy yo por amarla.

—No la dejes, ella te ama, yo lo sé— le sujetó sus manos con fuerza —Si tú te vas, Sakura sentirá que su vida no tiene sentido y se conformará con el amor que cree tener por él.

—Tal vez que yo me vaya sea lo mejor para los dos.

Soltó las manos de la Haruno y salió de la casa, sin mirar atrás.

**...**

La pelirrosa logró calmar a su padre, hasta que él aceptó su decisión de mujer adulta y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Vio que su madre venía de regreso, ni siquiera vio cuando salió. Pero faltaba una persona muy importante en el salón...

—¿Y Sasuke-kun?— lo buscó con desesperación —¿Dónde está?

—Se fue, Sakura— informó con tristeza.

—¿Me dejó?— musitó con aflicción.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, un sentimiento de abandono la inundó por completo.

—No lo necesitas, me tienes a mí ahora— comentó Jiraiya.

—Él es importante para mí, es mi mejor amigo. Ha estado conmigo siempre, no puedo simplemente desecharlo como si no fuera nada— lo miró enojada.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

Aunque le molestara hablar con ese mocoso prepotente, tenía que hacerlo para mantenerla feliz hasta que acceda a estar con él.

—¡No!— gritaron madre e hija al unísono.

—Sasuke-kun es muy difícil de manejar, deja que yo hable con él. ¡Estoy segura que voy a convencerlo!— exclamó convencida.

Aunque por dentro sabía que no sería fácil...

**...**

—¿Se va a casar con un viejo que acaba de conocer?— preguntó Naruto alarmado.

—Sí— Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado —Lo peor es que creo que esta vez no voy a ser suficiente para convencerla de lo contrario.

—Háblale de tus sentimientos— aconsejó.

—No vale la pena, solo conseguiré que sienta lástima por mí y ya no se sienta cómoda conmigo— bufó.

—Entonces ayúdala, préstale tu apoyo con los preparativos de la boda y poco a poco vas convenciéndola que es un error.

El Uchiha meditó las palabras de su amigo con detenimiento, puede que él y la madre de la Haruno tengan razón y acercándose más a ella pueda hacerla recordar ese amor que supuestamente tuvo por él alguna vez, es una apuesta arriesgada y puede ganarla o perderla, pero no lo sabrá si no lo intenta. Si la deja si así como así, sería un cobarde y demostraría que sus sentimientos por ella no son auténticos, cuando en realidad la ama más que a su propia vida.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no será fácil si él siempre va a estar pegado a ella— hizo una mueca de asco.

—Claramente eres una amenaza para él, eres joven, inteligente, la conoces mejor que nadie, más de lo que cualquier amigo podría conocer a una mujer— movió las cejas insinuante.

—Solo fue una vez cuando teníamos dieciséis años, lo hicimos para experimentar pero fue horrible, no sabíamos nada y a ella le dolió mucho— recordó —Ambos fingimos que nunca pasó y creo que lo preferimos así. Quizás ella se arrepiente de desperdiciar su primera vez conmigo, pero para mí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida a pesar de que no fue placentero, fue incómodo y doloroso.

—Pero tú fuiste su primera vez en muchas cosas— señaló.

—Pero Sakura solo quería experimentar para no quedarse atrás— debatió.

—No, a esa edad ella sentía algo fuerte por ti, lo recuerdo con claridad. Pero no sé qué pasó después que ella pareció decepcionada y decidió buscar amor en otros lugares. Así que básicamente tu indecisión y falta de comunicación es lo que impide tu felicidad a su lado.

—Soy un estúpido de mierda— se dejó caer en el sofá de la casa de su amigo.

—Yo no quería decírtelo, pero ya que lo admites tú mismo, pues sí, lo eres— dijo con suficiencia.

—Ojalá te mueras— gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Hablarás con ella hoy mismo o esperarás hasta mañana?— cuestionó.

—No creo estar listo para enfrentarla hoy— admitió.

—Pues deberías porque le dije que estabas aquí y viene en camino a verte— comentó mientras revisaba su teléfono.

—¿Qué?— se levantó alterado.

Comenzó a sudar frío, su corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal. Naruto tuvo miedo de su reacción, pues su piel palideció en extremo y comenzó a hiperventilar. Sasuke estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—Cálmate, hombre, es la misma Sakura con la que has lidiado siempre— lo zarandeó para que volviera en sí.

—Tengo miedo de perderla para siempre, Naruto— expresó avergonzado, odiaba que otras personas lo vieran en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Naruto lo dejó en el sofá cuando Sakura llegó. Él contuvo el aliento hasta que su amigo regresó en compañía de la pelirrosa. Evitó los ojos verdes de ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura sintió un malestar en su pecho por ese miserable detalle que para ella, fue el peor rechazo que ha recibido de su parte.

—Sasuke-kun— se instaló a su lado y le pidió a Naruto que los dejara a solas, pero Sasuke se alejó lo más que pudo de ella —No me rechaces, por favor— suplicó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué esté feliz de la peor decisión que has tomado en tu vida?— la miró con desprecio.

—No es así, él es bueno y me quiere— su voz se quebró.

—¡Él es un extraño!— gritó encolerizado —¡Apenas lo conoces y crees qué lo que siente es amor por ti! ¡No me jodas, Sakura, siempre creí que eras una mujer sensata e inteligente, pero no eres más que una tonta! ¡Bien podría ser un maldito psicópata, un mentiroso maestro que va por la vida engañando mujeres jóvenes para después violarlas y matarlas!

—Para ya— pidió con lágrimas en sus mejillas, sin dejar de cubrir sus oídos.

—Eres una completa estúpida— suspiró profundamente buscando calmarse —Pero yo lo soy más porque estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas— ofreció amablemente —_Y al mismo tiempo me encargaré de deshacerme de ese error en tu vida—_ pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo— se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El aroma de Sasuke es como una droga para ella, un bálsamo para su alma intranquila. Ningún otro hombre con los que ha salido ha conseguido ese efecto en ella, ni siquiera el hombre con el que pretende pasar el resto de su vida. Si tan solo Sasuke no tuviera otras preferencias sexuales, ella sin duda hubiera dado todo de sí misma para conquistarlo.

Por su parte Sasuke deseaba congelar ese momento y permanecer así con ella por toda la eternidad, inmortalizar el poco de amor que ella pueda brindarle, así sea solo amor fraternal, él lo aceptará con gusto.

**...**

Por alguna razón que desconoce, Sakura lo nombró su organizador de bodas.

—No puedo, tengo guardias en el hospital, tú también por cierto— le recordó.

—Sé que podrás hacerlo— lo animó —Yo te ayudaré, ambos tenemos el mismo horario de trabajo, nos las arreglaremos.

—Está bien— aceptó de mala gana.

Él no tiene ni puta idea de cómo organizar una boda, pero lo hará solo por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En su primer día como organizador, decidieron que sería una ceremonia sencilla con los parientes y amigos más cercanos de la pareja. Sasuke solo aceptó a ser el organizador, pero se negó a aceptar el título de madrina de la novia, eso sí que no lo iba a aguantar.

Sasuke contrató a una verdadera organizadora de bodas y ella lo ayudaba con todo por teléfono o se aparecía en el lugar donde iban a comprar y fingía ayudarlo. Lo primero fue elegir el color de la decoración, las flores, los manteles, los centros de mesas, el diseño de las invitaciones y los anillos de la pareja.

En todo el día, el Uchiha tuvo que reprimir su instinto asesino al notar como ese viejo asqueroso no perdía la oportunidad de manosear el trasero de su amiga y ver que ella estaba claramente incómoda con la situación. Incluso lo pilló coqueteando descaradamente con otras mujeres; y por más que intentó hacer que ella lo viera en acción, todos sus intentos fracasaron.

—Es un asqueroso infeliz— se quejaba mientras esperaba que Naruto le sirviera el sake —No dejaba de manosearla, te juro que quería matarlo cada vez que lo hacía. También se la pasó todo el tiempo, sin que Sakura lo supiera, coqueteándole a la mujer que contraté para la organización de la boda. Por más que lo intenté, ella no se dio cuenta. El maldito es bueno, muy bueno.

—No te rindas— habló Naruto.

—Ahora menos que nunca voy a rendirme, tengo que hacerla ver que es un asqueroso bastardo. Dios, ¡¿Cómo puede siquiera besarlo?!. Es tan repugnante— tomó la botella bebió directamente de ella —Quisiera que esos ojos solo fueran para mí...

—Conquístala, róbale el corazón— lo animó —Sakura siempre ha sido la mujer para ti, pero por la estupidez de ambos ahora están en esta situación.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, bebiendo con ganas de eliminar todo ese de su mente y anestesiar el dolor de su alma...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra cosa de la que debían encargarse pronto, es el vestido de novia. Los vestidos deben encargarse hasta con un año de anticipación, pero ellos deben buscar un vestido que ya esté listo para la venta y esté a su medida.

Por fortuna, el viejo no podía ir a comprar el vestido, por lo que solo estaban presentes él, la novia y su madre.

Kizashi se ha negado a participar en los preparativos, puede que aceptara la decisión de su hija, pero no pretende participar en todo ese teatro y nadie logrará convencerlo de lo contrario. Irá al evento porque es en su casa y porque tiene que llevar a su hija hasta el altar, pero después de eso se mantendrá ajeno a todo lo demás.

—¿Listos?— preguntó Sakura desde el probador.

—Muéstranos— dijo su madre ligeramente emocionada.

Una madre siempre sueña con ayudar a su hija con su vestido de novia, aunque Sakura escogiera el novio equivocado y el indicado esté sentado junto a ella, ansioso por verla salir; ella igual está feliz de ayudarla en todo el proceso que conlleva a ese gran día que ella tanto anhela.

Salió con un vestido sencillo de cuello alto, con mangas largas y abombadas, la falda no llega a sus tobillos. No es un vestido feo, pero se ve anticuado y a ella no le favorece del todo.

—¿Y?— se mordió los labios ansiosa.

Mebuki abría y cerraba la boca, buscando las palabras apropiadas para decirle que ese definitivamente no era el vestido para ella.

—Es horrible, anticuado, no te queda bien— Sasuke por otro lado, fue directo y crudo con su opinión.

—No está tan mal— defendió su elección.

—Bueno, para casarse con ese fósil viviente está bien. En ese caso, definitivamente es el vestido apropiado— se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entiendo, este no es el adecuado— volvió al vestidor con los hombros caídos.

—¿Estás bien con esto?— Mebuki aprovechó que estaba a solas con el moreno y comenzó a hacerle preguntas —Estás dando todo de ti mismo para complacerla, Pero… ¿Qué pasa con tus sentimientos?.

—Si ella es feliz, yo también lo seré—desvió su mirada al suelo.

—Mientes, esto te está destrozando por dentro— adivinó.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Trato de mostrarle que él no es el indicado y siempre él sale ganando, es frustrante. Lo odio, es un infeliz que sí puede tener lo que yo más deseo— apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿Y ahora?— la voz de ella lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos.

No podía dejar me mirarla, ella es tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Su cerebro se desconectó, sus pulmones se olvidaron como respirar. Su exquisita belleza natural lo dejó completamente noqueado. Esta vez escogió un vestido largo de tirantes, con la falda recta y un cinturón de piedras en la cintura.

—Es absolutamente precioso, hija— dijo Mebuki al borde de las lágrimas.

—_Yo también lo creo—_ dijo en un susurro.

Se miró al espejo sin dejar de sonreír, pero solo quería hacer a su madre feliz porque ella no se sentía tan feliz como creyó que lo estaría. Su mirada se cruzó con la del pelinegro a través del espejo, él simplemente la miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

—¿Tú qué piensas?— se dirigió a él.

—Que ese idiota tiene mucha suerte.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, abandonó el lugar. No quería que ella viera lo mucho que le dolía tener que ayudarla con los preparativos de una boda que no es con él, ayudarla a escoger un vestido que no eligió pensando en cómo reaccionaría él, sino pensando en alguien más.

—Maldita sea— dejó escapar un gemido de frustración mientras trataba de contener las ganas de derrumbarse allí mismo.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Mientras caminaban por las tiendas, Sakura vio una sastrería, así que tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo arrastró al interior.

—Ahora tú debes comprarte un traje— explicó al notar su confusión.

—Tengo trajes en mi casa, no es necesario que yo tenga que usar uno nuevo, no soy el novio o algo por el estilo— se quejó.

—Eres el mejor amigo de la novia, eso cuenta y mucho— argumentó.

—Eres una molestia— gruñó por lo bajo y terminó haciendo lo que ella quería, como siempre.

Sakura le eligió un traje de etiqueta negro, ese siempre ha sido su color. Cuando lo vio salir del probador, su corazón se alteró, sus mejillas se calentaron. Él siempre ha sido un hombre guapo, pero ahora se ve absolutamente hermoso e inalcanzable para ella. Si tan solo él la hubiese amado antes, si tan solo él no fuera gay. En realidad él nunca le ha dicho eso, ella solo llegó a creerlo porque siempre las rechazaba a todas.

¿Y si solo lo hacía porque amaba a alguien más? ¿Y si ese alguien fue ella? Siempre se ha preguntado la razón por la que Sasuke quiso hacer el amor con ella cuando eran adolescentes. Ella aceptó porque obviamente lo amaba, Pero... ¿Qué sentía él? Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, solo sacó sus propias conclusiones y vivió su vida en base a eso.

—Te ves absolutamente perfecto— se acercó para acomodarle la corbata.

—Siempre lo soy— sonrió con arrogancia.

—Idiota egocéntrico— lo insultó.

—Molestia cabeza hueca— atacó él.

—Eso duele, ¿sabes? Antes solías decirme que era inteligente— hizo un puchero.

—Ahora dudo de tu capacidad— decretó serio.

—No me digas eso— apretó su camisa levemente —Él no es malo, lo único que a todo el mundo le molesta es su edad, pero la edad es algo relativo.

—No hablo solo de su edad, es solo que él no me agrada. Punto.

Lo miró a los ojos, queriendo entender lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento, pretendiendo perderse en esos ojos que alguna vez amó más que su propia vida. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios, aquellos que fueron su primera debilidad y que él le permitió explorar una vez, aunque solo fuera un juego para él, para ella fue el mejor momento de su vida en aquel entonces. Y en un destello de estupidez, quiso revivirlo. Deseaba acortar la poca distancia y besarlo hasta saciar el deseo desenfrenado de su corazón.

En últimas instancias y para no crear una situación incómoda para ambos, decidió dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Eso por qué?— preguntó extrañado.

—Para agradecerte por todo lo que haces por él y por mí— sonrió.

—Él se puede ir al infierno cuando quiera, lo hago solo por ti— esbozó una sonrisa torcida que hizo sobresaltar su corazón.

—Ya, ve a cambiarte— lo llevó al probador a empujones —Aún hay mucho que hacer este día.

—Molestia— bufó antes de cerrar la cortina.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y apretó la tela de su blusa, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Han pasado años desde la última vez que se sintió así, y casualmente, siempre ha sido la por misma persona.

Entonces un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió por completo y no pudo controlar sus lágrimas. Se supone que hace mucho ella aceptó que Sasuke no la puede amar, se supone que ella está _muy_ enamorada de su prometido, pero ahora no lo siente así. Sasuke es su amigo, fue su primer amor, su primer beso y su primer amante...

Tal vez solo está confundiendo las cosas y después de ver a su amado, vuelva a ver todo con claridad.

**...**

A un día de la boda, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que anunció su matrimonio hace tres semanas.

Sus sentimientos son un asco, no se siente bien. Todo en ella es confusión y miedo a no hacer lo correcto. Si hablaba de Jiraiya, ha aprendido a conocerlo apropiadamente y se ha dado cuenta de todas las carencias como persona que él posee, pero que ella cree pueden mejorar. Aunque también es consciente de que, si no lo ha cambiado en sus cincuenta años de vida, no lo hará ahora. Además, es un enfermo pervertido y ha mostrado inconformidad cuando ella se rehúsa a compartir su lecho antes de la boda.

Sasuke por otra parte, él no pretende salir de sus pensamientos en ningún momento del día y es tan frustrante. Ella considera que ese sentimiento que tuvo por su mejor amigo en su adolescencia, nunca desapareció, solo se reprimió para no herirse a sí misma con el constante recordatorio de que él nunca va a amarla igual que ella a él, porque no puede, pues su orientación sexual no le permite quererla como mujer, tal vez debería aclararse la duda para arrancarlo de sus pensamientos y poder ser feliz en su matrimonio.

—¿Jiraiya-san no vendrá?— preguntó su madre, sacándola de su letargo.

—No lo sé, peleamos porque lo vi coqueteando con otra descaradamente— aunque en el fondo no le importaba.

—¿Estás segura de la boda?— cuestionó seria.

—Honestamente...— aspiró profundamente —Ya no estoy segura de nada.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo perder el tiempo?— se sentó frente a ella, observándola con severidad.

—Al principio todo fue perfecto, pero luego...— se mordió los labios con fuerza, mejor se guardaba sus sentimientos.

Mebuki tenía un plan en mente, ayudar a Sakura a terminar de entender que Sasuke es la persona que ella realmente ama. Desde hace días ha notado los comportamientos extraños que tiene su unigénita cuando el pelinegro anda cerca, o cuando habla con él por teléfono. Sakura tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero ella sí y por eso va a asegurarse de que su hija termine de aceptar su amor.

—Sasuke-kun me acompañó al mercado— comenzó con una sonrisa traviesa —Creí que seria bueno celebrar tu última noche de soltera conmigo, ya que no quisiste celebrarla con tus amigas, podríamos preparar unos chocolates para San Valentín. Será tu primer San Valentín con Jiraiya-san, aunque sea su boda, debes mostrarle tus sentimientos con chocolates como lo dicta la tradición.

—Está bien— dijo no muy convencida.

Mebiki sonrió para sus adentros, ya está cansada de fingir que apoya las decisiones apresuradas de su hija. Ya es tiempo de hacerla entender que la persona que ha buscado, siempre ha estado ahí para ella.

—¿Cómo quieres comenzar?— preguntó entusiasmada —¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Hagamos lo mismo de siempre— se encogió de hombros.

La rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero también quería sonreír al mismo tiempo. Notó que en todo momento, su hija actuaba por inercia y todo lo que hacía era para agradar al Uchiha. La consistencia del chocolate, el sabor amargo para que su paladar no rechace el dulce, incluso la manera de envolverlos en la caja es igual a lo que siempre hace para él.

Justo después de terminar y admirar su trabajo, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas e inmediatamente después, Sakura comenzó a reírse como una loca.

—Soy una idiota— se golpeó la frente con una mano sin dejar de reír —Hice todo para Sasuke, pero se supone que ya no debo hacerlo para él, mi vida cambiará a partir de mañana y probablemente ya no pueda verlo nunca más— esa sola idea dolía como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho.

—¿Qué sientes por él?— cuestionó.

—Sasuke— hizo una pausa para reordenar sus sentimientos —Él jamás va a poder corresponder a lo que siento— sentenció abruptamente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Siempre se ha preguntado por qué su hija cambió sus sentimientos por él de la noche a la mañana

—Porque él siempre ha sido cruel con las mujeres que se le declaraban y con el tiempo yo pensé que él...— no podía decirlo ahora en voz alta porque se sentía una estúpida por eso.

—¿Que él qué?¿Es gay?— preguntó desconcertada.

—Sí— cubrió su rostro avergonzada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura!— Mebuki gritó enojada —No sé qué hice para merecer una hija tan idiota— sujetó a Sakura por las muñecas y apartó sus manos para mirar sus ojos —La única razón por la que él apartaba a todas esas mujeres era porque ya tenía a alguien a quien amar. ¿No pudiste considerar ese argumento en lugar de cambiarle su orientación sexual?

—¿Y a quién se supone que él ha podido amar por tanto tiempo?— preguntó con prepotencia, tratando de ocultar sus celos.

—A ti— decretó con firmeza —Rechazó a todas esas mujeres porque ya te tenía a ti, pero él no sabe cómo decírtelo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó con voz llorosa —¿Por qué tú lo sabes y yo no tenía ni idea?

—Porque yo lo deduje, él siempre te miraba de más y te protegía de todo lo malo que hay en el mundo— limpió las lágrimas que caían por el rostro afligido de su hija —A los dieciocho años lo obligué a decirme la verdad y lo hizo, después que tú entraste a la universidad y comenzaste a salir con cualquier cosa que se te cruzaba por el frente, él siempre venia a desahogarse conmigo. Pero nunca quiso decirte lo que sentía para no arruinar tu felicidad.

—Entonces por eso él odia tanto a Ino— divagó en voz baja.

—¿Y qué creías? No, espera. Ya lo sé. Apuesto que creíste que él estaba celoso porque pensaste hacerlo a un lado por Ino.

—Ya no me hagas más preguntas, a cada momento me doy cuenta que soy una inútil— sacudió la cabeza con desesperación —Debí entenderlo cuando me propuso que lo hiciéramos.

—¡¿Ustedes qué?!— chilló alterada.

—Sasuke-kun y yo tuvimos sexo a los dieciséis, creí que él lo hacía porque quería experimentar y yo lo acepté porque lo amaba— admitió —Nunca pensé que sus intenciones eran iguales a las mías.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?— se mostró ofendida.

—Y tú crees que es muy fácil decirle a tu madre: _Oh, mamá, ¿Adivina qué? Tuve sexo con mi mejor amigo_— dijo con ironía —No es algo que tú puedes hablar con tus padres libremente, además era una adolescente y esa noticia habría resultado un caos en esta casa.

—¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos en realidad? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes lo que él siente por ti?— los ojos verdes, esos mismos que ella heredó de la rubia, la miraban con seriedad.

Sakura miró a su interior, se analizó a sí misma bajo el escrutinio de Mebuki. Recordó todo lo que ha vivido con Sasuke desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños y como él fue la única persona que no se burlaba de ella por su enorme frente, cuando alejaba a los niños que querían estarle dando cartas de amor en la primaria, como ahuyentaba a los idiotas que trataban de pasarse de listos con ella en la secundaria, su mirada profunda mientras le hacía el amor... ahora entendía porqué él nunca buscó tener una vida lejos de ella, como siempre estuvo allí para ella cuando se decepcionaba del amor que creía merecer.

Pero, lo que más pudo entender fue que, a pesar de que trató de arrancarlo de su corazón, nunca pudo hacerlo. Sasuke ha sido su pasado y su presente, ese amor que nació en ella en la tierna infancia nunca ha dejado de ser.

—Yo lo amo, mamá— se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia, con el alma quebrantada —Siempre lo he amado, siempre...— sollozaba aferrada a su delantal —Pero le he hecho tanto daño con mi estupidez que ya no creo merecer su amor, merezco una vida al lado de alguien que no amo por haberlo herido tanto...

—Si accedes a esa vida, solo le harás más daño— dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?, La boda ya es mañana— la miró con desesperación.

—Lo único que no tiene marcha atrás es la muerte— declaró —Tú puedes deshacer todos los planes de tu boda ahora mismo y luego vas a buscarlo a él, aún hay tiempo.

—Tienes razón— se apartó de ella y limpió su rostro con un pañuelo que su madre le ofrecía —Iré a hablar con Jiraiya, le diré que lo nuestro nunca debió ser. Pero no voy a deshacer la boda, solo que quiero que te encargues de llamar a todo el mundo diciéndole que no habrá boda, excluyendo a Sasuke-kun, a las personas que van a decorar, al estilista y al oficial del registro civil.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— dudó de la capacidad mental de su unigénita.

—Digamos que si tendré mi boda, solo que con la persona indicada— sonrió levemente antes de salir a reparar su desastre de vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó al complejo de departamentos donde Jiraiya vive, no entiende cómo se convenció a sí misma que vivir allí era una gran idea. El barrio se veía peligroso, además de que la zona era conocida por tener muchos bares y casas de prostitución a sus alrededores. Al principio le pareció convincente cuando él le explicó que vivía por allí para poder reunir información para sus novelas eróticas, pero ahora se da cuenta que es una artimaña de ese viejo mañoso.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, mientras más rápido acabara con todo eso, más rápido podría irse de ese lugar desagradable. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, antes de recibir una respuesta del interior.

—¿Quién?— ni siquiera le enojo el hecho de que era una mujer la que había contestado.

—Soy Sakura— habló con tranquilidad.

Casi al instante se abrió la puerta y una mujer voluptuosa con una sábana cubriendo su desnudez, la miraba con desdén.

—¡Sakura, puedo explicarlo!

Él salió a su encuentro con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, estaba en igualdad de condiciones que la mujer, pero tampoco le importó.

—No te preocupes por nada, con y sin esta mujerzuela de por medio, venía a decirte que ya no me casaré contigo, pero acabas de facilitarme las cosas— se encogió de hombros.

—La realidad de esto era solo para tenerte en mi cama, después de conseguir lo que quería, iba a buscar excusas para largarme— confesó.

—No puedo creer que creí que esto era amor, de verdad que fui una tonta— soltó una carcajada —Por basuras como tú hice a un lado a la única persona que siempre me amó de verdad— sonrió inconscientemente —Te deseo suerte en la vida, espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

—Espero que ese mocoso prepotente te haga feliz— deseó con honestidad, tal vez fue la única vez que ha sido honesto con ella.

—Agradezco que esta experiencia me ayudara a entender mis verdaderos sentimientos— hizo una leve reverencia —Gracias por todo.

Salió de allí con el corazón renovado, con ganas de correr a buscarlo, enmendar sus errores y probar esos labios que tanto la traen de cabeza desde hace días. Pero no, tenía que hacer las cosas bien y seguir con su loca idea.

**...**

Despertó con un malestar en el pecho, ese día ella contraería matrimonio con un estúpido que no la merecía. La noche anterior tomó la decisión de hacerse por completo a un lado y no asistir a la boda, estar allí sería demasiado para su destrozado corazón.

Apagó su celular desde la noche anterior, no quería saber de nada ni nadie. Su madre no dejaba de ir a visitarlo para asegurarse que estaba bien, Mikoto siempre adoró a Sakura, pero últimamente ha estado muy enojada con ella por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo. Aunque también sabe que es solamente culpa de su hijo por nunca tener el valor de hablarle con la verdad.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí acostado todo el día?— preguntó desde el umbral de la habitación.

—No puedo ir a allá— respondió débilmente.

—Si no vas, la perderás por siempre— señaló —Ella no sabe lo que hace, pero tú podrías ayudarla.

La noche anterior Sakura había ido a hablar con ellos, ella le habló de como su madre le ayudó a entender que Sasuke es su único y verdadero amor, que había acabado con su compromiso y su idea de llevarlo engañado a su casa para después decirle lo que sentía y pedirle que se case con ella.

Al principio Mikoto no pareció muy convencida, pues Sakura había herido a su hijo demasiado, pero al ver que el dolor y el arrepentimiento de la pelirrosa era genuino, decidió ayudarla con su locura.

—No importa lo que yo pueda decirle, ella lo hará de todas formas— se giró para que su madre no pudiera mirar la aflicción de su rostro.

—¿Sabes por qué eres un perdedor?— inquirió enojada —Porque no lo intentas, las personas que no luchan por lo que desean nunca van a conseguir nada. Yo no te crié para que fueras un perdedor, sino un vencedor. Vas a ir a esa casa y le vas a hacer saber a ella que la amas, si ella decide no aceptarte, está bien, perdiste, pero al menos lo intentaste.

Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño, puede que no vaya a la boda, pero irá solamente a decirle lo que siente y a despedirse de ella. En los últimos días lo ha estado pensando y cree que pedir transferencia a otro hospital es lo mejor por ahora, tal vez después se vaya de la ciudad, pero por ahora cambiarse de trabajo para alejarse de ella es lo más sensato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se estacionó frente a la casa de Sakura y prácticamente se tiró del auto. Entró tranquilamente, pues con los decoradores de un lado al otro, las puertas estaban abiertas. Subió a la habitación de ella, entonces dudó. Todo el valor que tenía se esfumó.

—_Parezco estúpido—_ se recriminó a sí mismo y tocó la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo ella.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, ella estaba acomodando los últimos detalles de su vestido frente al espejo. Ante sus ojos, Sakura era la criatura más hermosa que había en la tierra en ese instante. Ese tipo tenía mucha suerte de tenerla.

—Hola— ella le sonrió a través del espejo.

—Hola— respondió de mala gana.

En cuanto se volteó a verlo, su ceño se frunció considerablemente.

—¿Por qué no estás vestido? ¿Dónde está el traje que escogimos juntos?— preguntó confundida —No podré hacer esto sin ti a mi lado.

—¿Sabes algo?, Toda mi vida me imaginé este día y me vi a mí mismo acompañándote en el altar, pero en mi mente, era yo la persona que te iba a esperar al final del pasillo— dijo derrotado.

—No lo entiendo— sacudió la cabeza confundida.

—Siempre te he amado— declaró.

—Yo también te amo, por algo somos mejores amigos— trató de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Te amo como hombre, Sakura!— gritó al borde del colapso —Nunca te he visto como una amiga, siempre he sentido un interés romántico hacia ti. Pero entiendo que si te amo, tengo que dejarte ir con la persona con la que tú crees ser feliz, así sea un maldito error y eso me destruya por dentro...

—Sasuke, yo...

—Solo vine a desearte suerte en la vida y a despedirme, es obvio que él no va a dejarme verte de nuevo.

Se inclinó sobre ella para dejarle un beso en la frente, pero sus labios se quedaron sobre su piel más tiempo de lo que él hubiera esperado. Sentía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho, sentía que si no salía de allí rápido, una palabra de ella sería más que suficiente para terminar de matarlo. Pero su corazón se negaba a dejarla ir a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Finalmente logró coordinar sus pensamientos y se alejó de ella.

—Adiós para siempre, Sakura. Ten una bonita vida— le dedicó una sonrisa llena de tristeza —Te ves hermosa...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de tratar de marcharse, pero ella lo abrazó por detrás.

—No te vayas— pidió suplicante —No me dejes...

—No me hagas esto más difícil— dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Yo también te amo!— declaró en un grito ahogado.

Sasuke sintió que su pecho se paralizó y luego latió desaforado.

—_No me mientas—_ pidió en un susurro.

—Nunca te mentiría— lo rodeó para poder mirarlo a ojos —Aunque hoy si te mentí, dije que no podría hacer esto sin ti a mi lado, eso es verdad, pero no como tú crees— se aclaró la garganta —Anoche acabé con mi compromiso después de entender que te amaba, que mis razones para querer borrar mi amor por ti eran una estupidez, otra más de las tantas que he hecho. Ni siquiera vale la pena decirte mis razones, probablemente me odies por creer eso de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué estás vestida de novia y afuera todo están acomodando todo?— interrogó extrañado.

Ella se alejó de él, tomó el paquete envuelto que tenía sobre su escritorio y se lo entregó.

—Feliz día de San Valentín— pronunció —Espero que aceptes mis sentimientos y aceptes ser mi esposo.

—¿Qué?— apartó la mirada del paquete entre sus manos, observando el anhelo en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sasuke-kun?— pidió con una sonrisa —La tradición de San Valentín es que las chicas entreguen chocolates al chico que les gusta para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, por eso yo también tomé la decisión de pedirte matrimonio también. Solo espero no tener que esperar hasta el día blanco por una respuesta de tu parte...

Su monólogo fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno sobre ella. Como había anhelado ese momento, como ansiaba sentir esa boca sobre la suya y diluir sus más profundos deseos sobre ella.

—Tal vez debería hacerte esperar porque tú me hiciste esperar a mí, molestia— le dedicó una sonrisa torcida —Pero no puedo hacerme eso a mi mismo.

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó ansiosa.

—Sí acepto tus sentimientos y si quiero ser tu esposo— volvió a besarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Únicamente en compañía de sus padres, Sasuke esperaba a su futura esposa al final del pasillo. Ella caminaba hacia él sujetando el brazo de su padre, con una belleza deslumbrante a la luz del día y una mirada rebosante de felicidad.

Los aplausos de los testigos no se hicieron esperar cuando ambos fueron declarados marido y mujer.

—Creí que solo debía conformarme con el poco de amor que tuvieras para mí— pronunció sobre sus labios antes de besarla.

—Tengo mucho amor para ti— dijo conmovida —Te amo tanto.

—También yo— acarició sus mejilla con los pulgares —Pero seguiré sin entender la razón por la cuál quisiste dejar de amarme.

—Creí que eras gay— admitió riendo.

—No me jodas— puso los ojos en blanco —Esta noche voy a demostrarte lo equivocada que estabas— esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño— trató de disculparse —¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Tal vez si debí hacerte sufrir un poco más— soltó un carcajada al ver su rostro lleno de desesperación —No te preocupes, no puedo hacerle eso a la persona más importante de mi vida.

—Además ya eres mi marido— rio como una niña traviesa.

—Te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te voy a castigar por eso— aseguró.

—Supongo que lo merezco— se puso de puntillas y atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—No tienes idea de cuánto, molestia— rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

—Te amo— lo besó con ternura.

—No más que yo a ti— la besó de regreso.

Sin importar las confusiones que los llevaron a estar separados por tanto tiempo, siempre tuvieron aunque sea un poco de amor para darse.

_Fin._

**_Feliz día de San Valentín._**

* * *

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos luego, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
